Les Inséparables
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Esper et Ion, deux anges méconnus, ont un point en commun. Que peut être ce point qui les relie entre eux? Et si ce point était sous leurs yeux à chaque instant?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Rentrée de vacances, enfin! Je peux donc vous présenter un nouvel OS assez spécial. Esper et Ion sont deux anges qui interviennent dans le 8x21, et cette fic contient un threesome, mais le rated est noté T pour une bonne raison! Rien n'est précisément décrit^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Nous l'aimons. Nous l'aimons comme personne ne devrait l'aimer, mais nous l'aimons. Moi, Ion, et mon frère, Esper, nous l'aimons. Et pourtant, certains se demanderaient sans doute pourquoi nous l'aimons elle après les actes qu'elle a commis. Mais comment ne pouvons-nous pas aimer Naomi ? Elle est notre supérieur, mais elle est aussi notre sœur. Elle est malheureusement aussi plus qu'une sœur pour nous. Esper et moi l'aimons plus que nous ne devrions. Nous le lui prouvons à chaque mission qu'elle nous donne, à chaque regard que nous lui offrons, à chaque baiser que nous partageons, à chaque coup que nous donnons en elle. Les humains disent que l'on peut finir par s'accrocher tellement fort à une personne que sans elle, on meurt. C'est ce qui nous arrive. Je ne pense pas qu'Esper l'aime autant que moi je l'aime, car il est né après moi et il n'est pas aussi fidèle que moi, mais il l'aime aussi.

Nous lui prouvons à chaque instant de notre vie céleste. Nous lui prouvons maintenant, alors qu'elle est dans une salle d'eau. Les salles d'eau sont magnifiques au Paradis. Les grecs nous ont copié dans notre architecture. La pièce est immense, nous avons un grand bassin bordant de magnifiques petites marches d'escaliers. Moi et Esper, nous avons l'habitude de venir ici pour enquiquiner certains frères, mais parfois nous pouvons apercevoir Naomi prendre son bain ici. Elle aime cet endroit, il détend les anges. Sauf que cette fois, Esper et moi avons bien l'intention de la détendre d'une autre manière. Nous entrons dans la magnifique salle éclairée de multitude de chandelles, et nous la voyons. Qu'elle est belle ainsi, sans son chignon qui lui donne l'air d'une bureaucrate sévère. Samandriel dit souvent cela d'elle, qu'elle est bien mieux les cheveux à l'air. Il a le privilège de dormir auprès d'elle parfois. Samandriel n'est encore qu'un enfant après tout, et c'est Naomi qui s'occupe de lui.

Nous avançons à pas de loup vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit effrayée. Esper choisit de la contempler quelques instants. Elle est magnifique ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle masse son corps avec sensualité. Des gouttes perlent de son dos et de sa nuque. Ses cheveux sont repliés sur une épaule, je peux donc observer à ma guise les gouttes tomber de sa nuque fine. J'arrive sur elle le premier, et je ne peux résister. Qui peut lui résister ? Ma bouche trouve toute seule sa nuque et y dépose un tendre baiser. De l'autre côté, Esper apparait et embrasse notre sœur.

-Ion, Esper, gémit-elle, sachant ce qui l'attend.

Car Naomi sait ce qui se passe quand nous venons. Elle ne s'y oppose pas, elle aime ce que l'on fait. Elle ne voulait pas au début, et nous ne l'avons pas forcé. Nous nous contentions de l'embrasser et de lui rester fidèles jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne vers nous. Je me souviens de son désespoir quand elle a su que tous les archanges avaient disparus. Elle était venue me trouver dans ma chambre, j'étais en compagnie d'Esper. Cette nuit-là, pour les anges c'était la nuit, nous avons partagé notre première nuit d'amour. A trois, elle entre nous. Elle se laissait totalement faire, elle ne se plaignait pas quand nous la prenions à deux. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce souvenir. Je veux le faire, là maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère, il comprend le message et me répond oui. Oui, lui aussi est d'accord. Il parcourt le cou de Naomi de nombreux baisers, la faisant frissonner, tandis que moi je m'occupe de masser sa délicieuse poitrine.

-Les garçons..., nous souffle-t-elle.

Elle nous désire, nous en avons chacun conscience. L'appel de sa Grâce ne trompe personne, et encore moins nous qui la connaissons entièrement, sous toutes les plumes. Nous t'aimons tellement, Naomi ! Nous serions prêts à mourir pour toi, même moi malgré que je sois un agent double pour cet infernal démon. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre si je te le disais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas dit non plus à Esper, et pourtant nous sommes presque toujours ensemble. Pardon Naomi, pardon Esper. Je vous fais confiance, mais le Paradis n'est plus ce qu'il était...le regard d'Esper me renseigne, il me dit qu'il sait que quelque chose me trouble. Je me reconcentre rapidement, pas question de briser ce doux moment. Nous en avons si peu désormais. Ma bouche vient déposer plein de baisers sur la nuque de notre amante, tandis que celle d'Esper va sur sa poitrine. D'ici je le vois légèrement. Les frissons de Naomi m'informent aussi. Je sais qu'elle frissonne toujours quand on vient titiller ses pointes.

-S'il vous plaît..., l'entendais-je nous demander.

Esper sourit en la regardant, puis il me jette un regard. Je sais ce qu'il fait à notre amante. Il mordille ses tétons en ce moment, il aime faire cela. Naomi dépose sa tête contre mon épaule la plus proche, et se laisse aller. Je la sens remonter ses jambes autour de la taille d'Esper. Elle en veut plus, nous le voyons tous les deux.

D'un commun accord avec mon frère, nous nous dirigeons vers une parcelle de marches d'escaliers pour être plus à l'aise. Naomi se retrouve bloquée entre nous deux, et moi je prends la place d'Esper. Nous remontons à la surface, Esper a les fesses posées sur le carrelage chaud, Naomi est assise contre lui, et moi je suis à moitié dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Je viens embrasser les cuisses de notre belle amante, elle aime ça. Tout en les caressant de ma bouche, je les écarte tendrement avec mes doigts. Il faut que j'aie accès à ce paradis plus petit qui n'attend que d'éteindre ce brasier en elle. Naomi est en feu, nous le savons. Je vois Esper empoigner à tour de rôle un sein et jouer avec. Notre magnifique sœur a la bouche entrouverte et elle a fermé les yeux, collée à mon frère. Je peux en profiter pour jouer avec ma langue sur son intimité en feu.

Sans hésiter, ma tête plonge entre ses cuisses et lui procure mille sensations. Je la sens se tendre vers moi, m'en réclamer plus silencieusement. Naomi, nous voulons entendre tes gémissements, tu le sais ! Esper m'aide à les obtenir, promenant ses doigts partout sur toi. Mes doigts viennent rejoindre ma langue, j'aime tant te faire plaisir pendant que notre frère admire et te caresse.

-Ion, remonte..., me demandes-tu avant d'aller embrasser Esper.

Tu ne veux pas faire de jaloux, tu veux nous procurer autant de plaisir que l'on te donne, et nous t'en remercions à chaque fois. Nous savons que tu nous aime aussi, Naomi. D'ici j'aperçois ton baiser passionné avec notre bien aimé frère. Je suis excité en vous voyant vous embrasser ainsi, peut-être devrais-je arrêter de vous regarder, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je vous vois, mes deux anges, mes deux amours. Je remonte vers vous et vous embrasse à tour de rôle, vos lèvres sont si douces et tentantes.

Viens Naomi, mets-toi dos à moi. Je vais te préparer plus longuement. Pendant que mes doigts taquinent doucement ton antre fermé, je peux parfaitement sentir la Grâce de notre petit Esper vibrer. Il gémit, j'en déduis facilement que tu lui procures à ton tour mille frissons avec ta bouche. Je vois juste, car en me penchant vers vous, j'observe Naomi prendre avidement le membre dur de mon frère. C'est un plaisir qu'aucun de nous deux connaissait, et que Naomi nous a appris à aimer. Elle n'était même pas réticente la première fois. Elle sait comment nous rendre fous. De temps en temps, je peux sentir sa peau trembler légèrement. Je sais qu'elle a un peu mal quand mes doigts rentrent dans son petit orifice, mais la préparation est longue, c'est normal.

-Ion, je peux prendre ta place ? me demanda notre petit frère.

Oui Esper, viens là, détends la. Nous échangeons de place et je viens cueillir quelques secondes les lèvres de notre belle Naomi avant de m'asseoir près d'elle. Mon désir évident se retrouve face à sa bouche, puis en elle. Sa bouche est si chaude et accueillante, je me demande moi-même comment nous faisons Esper et moi pour ne pas jouir dans cette douce bouche attentionnée. Les frissons diminuent, j'en suis heureux. Je dois admettre qu'Esper s'y connait mieux en préparation que moi. Il est plus délicat j'imagine, mais Naomi ne dit jamais rien là-dessus. Elle dit juste qu'elle nous aime plus que tout et qu'elle est heureuse avec nous près d'elle ? Et ça nous convient. Soudain, c'est un gémissement qui sort de la bouche de notre amante. Ca y est, Esper est en elle. Pour la détendre, je me penche à ses côtés et je dépose plein de baisers sur elle, dans son si fin cou, sur ses lèvres roses. Esper nous fait descendre dans l'eau afin que la pénétration ne soit pas trop pénible. Aujourd'hui nous avons prévu d'aimer Naomi d'une manière plus brutale, elle sait à quoi s'attendre et nous fait comprendre qu'elle le veut aussi en se laissant faire. Je peux la voir se tordre pour donner un baiser à notre frère, puis elle m'en donne un aussi. J'aime le fait qu'elle nous voit comme des égaux, Esper et moi.

J'attends patiemment que Naomi me témoigne son envie de me recevoir en elle, et en attendant ce moment tant espéré, je ne me prive pas de caresser sa belle poitrine. Sa Grâce chante très fort, nous l'entendons manifester son plaisir, mais elle n'est pas au maximum. C'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène comme disent les macaques de Père. Et je le fais en douceur. Naomi entoure mes hanches de ses jambes, ses mains s'accrochent à mes épaules solides. Esper comprend et se resserre contre son dos de femme. La voilà collée entre nous deux, impossible pour elle de s'échapper de notre étreinte. Nous sentons tous les deux qu'elle se contracte parfois, et essayons de ne pas blesser cette délicate mais manipulatrice fleur, car c'est une fleur, fragile mais trompeuse. Elle peut vous faire faire n'importe quoi sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte qu'elle vous manipule. C'est sa spécialité, en dehors de nous piéger tous les deux pour que l'on tombe dans ses filets. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle nous fait...Esper et moi parlons souvent de ça, et nous sommes d'accord : Naomi sera la cause de notre mort et nous l'acceptons. Nous l'acceptons pour elle et pour notre amour envers elle.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, nous murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'aime pas supplier, Naomi n'est pas ce genre de femme, mais elle sait que nous réclamons toujours intérieurement ses supplications. Elle nous laisse voir à travers elle, même si c'est peu souvent. Nous nous contentons de ne jamais nous arrêter. Esper masse son dos et embrasse sa nuque pour la détendre, et moi je passe une main entre nos corps pour aller taquiner son bourgeon. Qu'elle est belle ainsi, elle a rejeté la tête en arrière et ses cheveux mouillés se balancent sur son dos et sa poitrine. Nous nous retenons de jouir, mon frère et moi. Elle se contracte tellement, c'est du pur plaisir qu'elle ressent en ce moment même. Du plaisir que nous lui donnons. Nous sommes les seuls à le pouvoir, nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent lui faire atteindre la jouissance extrême.

-S'il vous plaît ! supplie-t-elle enfin.

Esper a l'air d'avoir pitié d'elle, il sait à quel point Naomi a envie de se libérer. Mais je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite. Je veux que l'on jouisse tous les trois. Nous sommes des amants, nous devons jouir ensemble ! Je ralentis mes mouvements dans sa féminité, mais mes doigts continuent de la torturer. Elle est perdue dans le plaisir, je peux le voir sur son visage rempli d'extase. Elle a fermé les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent parfois pour laisser passer de doux et tendres gémissements à nos oreilles. Nous pouvons même distinguer des murmures en énochian nous suppliant de la prendre plus fort et plus vite afin d'atteindre l'extase. Elle pose une main sur mon torse et le caresse, tandis que l'autre va sur une des épaules de notre petit Esper.

-Es-tu à nous ? demande-t-il.

-Oui, je suis à vous oui ! Esper, Ion...je vous en prie, laissez-moi jouir !

-Nous irons au Nirvana tous les trois, promet-on ensemble.

Nous tenons notre promesse, nous la tenons toujours, celle de lui donner du plaisir, et elle éclate entre nous en même temps. Nos trois corps se collent, se cherchent. Esper et moi nous libérons dans son corps tandis qu'elle s'empêche de planter ses ongles impeccables dans la chair de mon torse. Son corps devient mou, elle est épuisée par cet orgasme. Cela me donne un petit sourire alors que je l'amène doucement sur une des serviettes en plume. Esper me suit rapidement. Il tombe près de nous. Je regarde avec une certaine tendresse notre Naomi venir contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. C'est sa manière de nous remercier. Elle revient vers moi et me donne un délicieux baiser aussi. Que ses lèvres sont tentantes et manipulatrices, elles aussi !

Nous nous allongeons à ses côtés, chacun contre elle. Esper contre sa poitrine, moi contre son dos. Mon frère se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser avec amour, et j'y réponds. J'aime mon petit Esper tout comme j'aime Naomi. Elle a un petit sourire quand nous nous séparons. Ce genre de sourires qui nous figent et nous emprisonnent dans nos rêves et fantasmes les plus inavoués. La tentation même. Naomi est la pomme, le fruit interdit, le fruit de la tentation, et le serpent est la luxure. Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées philosophiques et qu'Esper me réconforte en passant ses doigts frêles sur mes bras, Naomi se love contre nous et nous murmure cette simple phrase que nous attendons à chaque fois que nous la voyons :

-Je vous aime, Esper, Ion...je vous aime tant.

* * *

**Un avis sur cette fic? Rendez-vous dans le cadre plus bas (:**


End file.
